It is proposed to improve the methodology for studying protein phosphorylation, to test the effect of drugs of abuse, particularly morphine and barbiturates on protein phosphorylation and to analyze the effect of drugs of abuse on protein phosphorylation with regard to regional and subcellular distribution and mechanism of action. It is also proposed to determine whether administration of drugs of abuse affects the quantity of cyclic AMP receptor protein in various regions of the brain.